Would You Like a Snack?
by MustangWill
Summary: When the children are away, the parents will play. Carlisle and Esme one-shot


Summary

When the kids are away, the parents will play. Rated M for sex; CarlisleXEsme One-Shot. Please Review!

Chapter One

Forks, Washington was quiet on one of those rare days where the weather was clear and the sun was out, warming the usually damp air. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Alice had gone out to "hike" as the public would say, leaving Carlisle and Esme home alone together for the day.

Carlisle was in his study, relaxing in his favorite armchair behind his study desk with a book open in his lap, when there was a gentle knock on the door. "Yes?" Carlisle called out, placing his bookmark in between the pages before closing it.

The door opened and Esme poked her head in, "Are you hungry, honey? I made tea and sandwiches."

"Sure, I would love some," he leaned forward and set his book down on top of some of the papers on his desktop and taking off his reading glasses.

Esme smiled and entered the room, wearing nothing but her pale birthday suite and carrying the tray of food and tea. Carlisle's eyebrow raised and he leaned back, a smile playing across his lips with half hidden excitement. Esme blushed faintly and set her tray down on an empty corner of Carlisle's desk. "I thought that, since the kids are out of the house…" she slowly made her way around the desk, moving her body in sexy, slow sways, "we could have a little fun?" When she came around to his side of the desk, she sat down sideways in his lap, and gently placed her hand on the side of his face. She softly pulled him closer to her, tenderly kissing his lips with feminine grace.

Pulling back so that their lips were barely a centimeter away, Carlisle took in a deep inhale of the sweet scent that was purely Esme, "What kind of… fun did you have in mind?" His arms gently placed themselves around her curvy, warm body, pulling her closer against his rock like body. She smiled and, kissing his lips one last time, slowly slid down from her perch on his lap down onto the floor. Kneeling between his legs, she slid her small, pale hands up the silky material of his pants legs, caressing the insides of his thighs teasingly. "Oh… you know just where to touch me, Esme," Carlisle whispered, placing his hands out of the way on the chair arms. Esme giggled softly and placed one hand on the obviously thick bulge pushing against the restricting material, the other reaching up to begin undoing his pants. He lifted his hips up off the chair to help her remove his pants and, within a dew heartbeats, she had both his pants and boxers off and thrown to the side on the floor.

Esme sat back on her heels, allowing her eyes to soak in every magnificently large penis, "It always seems to be bigger every time I see it."

Carlisle chuckled softly, "That's because it's always happy to see you, my love." Esme smiled up at him with obvious love in her eyes as she leaned forward, running her tongue caressingly up his thick shaft from his base to his very tip. Her soft, wet tongue didn't miss a single inch of his delicious tasting member, and, when she reached the thick head, she took his entire length into her warm cavern. "Oh, Esme…" Carlisle whispered, his hand reaching out to thread his fingers deep into her thick, curly hair. Her eyes lazily closed in pleasure as she began to slowly bob her head, taking him deeply into her mouth for every two shallow ones, and her hand reached up to gently cup his swollen sac. After he was adequately nice and hard, she slowly retracted his slick member from her plump lips and stood up with her back to Carlisle. She spread her legs and leaned forward so that her bountiful breasts rested against the tabletop.

"Put it in me, please, Carlisle," Esme pleaded, looking back at him, "I really need to fill you deep inside me."

Carlisle stood up behind her, undoing the buttons of his shirt as he did, "Your wish is my command…" Placing his hands on her firm, round buttocks, he lifted and spread her carefully as he lined up for his entrance. Pressing his head against her hot, slick folds, he slowly pushed himself inside of her with lubricated ease even though he fit her like a glove. Esme cried out with intense pleasure of that first blissful penetration, her hands reaching out and clawing at the edge of his mahogany desk.

"Oh, God, Yes, Carlisle!" Esme panted, her breath hitching as he began a shallow rhythm, "You feel so good inside me!" She thrust her hips back to meet his every thrust, taking him deeper and deeper inside of her body. Carlisle, knowing what pleased his wife, reached down with one hand to clutch at her swinging breasts while the other reached back to massage her clit. She cried out as almost painful pleasure boiled throughout her body, her clawing hands cracking the wood of Carlisle's desk in her death grip.

Carlisle, seeing the splinters in his beloved study desk, quickly moved back away from the desk, pulling her away with him as he spun her around to face the opposite direction without missing a stroke. Pushing her forward, he pressed her body up against the cold glass of the window, earning him a hiss of pleasure from her lips as her breasts mashed up against the cold windowpane. The cold pane was a welcome contrast against her heated flesh and he was pressing against her so hard that the feeling of being unable to move escalated her senses to new heights. Carlisle had always been the dominant partner in their love making, but these new sensations she was leaving her in a constant orgasmic state. She could feel her sex juices flowing freely down her leg as he jack hammered himself in and out of her pulsating canal.

"I'm coming!" Carlisle cried out, leaning forward and wrapping his arms tightly around her to hold her still.

"Come in me, Carlisle," Esme whispered hotly, "fill me with your hot seed!" She pushed herself back against him as hard as she could as he groaned loudly behind her, and she felt his hot semen filling her, leaving her lower body hot and weak. He leaned weakly against her smooth, strong back as he panted and tried to catch his breath. Esme's knees were trembling and her body shaking with both excitement and exhaustion. Turning her head to look back at her husband, she smiled lazily and kissed his temple, the only thing she could reach. "I feel so much better now; thank you, my husband."

Carlisle smiled softly back and turned to capture her lips sweetly, "I'm glad, my wife." They remained in this position until Carlisle's member was flaccid and he carefully pulled out of her before allowing her to move.

Esme leaned up and kissed his lips, "Enjoy your tea and sandwiches, Carlisle; I'm going to take a nap." As she turned to leave, she was rewarded with a loving slap on her behind. Esme giggled and left to go lie for her nap.


End file.
